A Single Night
by Mirella Vieira
Summary: Depois de uma noite de bebedeira Regina descobre que está grávida de nada mais, nada menos que Emma Swan. Regina está confusa sobre os seus próprios sentimentos, ao mesmo tempo que fica encantada pela possibilidade de ter um filho.
1. Consequences of a night

Eu andava de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto enquanto esperava o resultado daquele teste de gravidez. Há muito tempo eu não me sentia tão ansiosa e nem com tanto medo. O que seria de minha vida se eu tivesse realmente grávida? Deixei algumas lágrimas escorrer por meu rosto. Isto não poderia estar acontecendo. Não comigo. Poderia ser com outra pessoa, por que logo a mim? Afinal, eu teria que dar explicações que eu estaria a fim de dar. Mas, se eu estivesse esperando um filho, logo não daria para esconder de ninguém, pois minha barriga começaria a crescer. E só de pensar ter que encarar todos dessa cidade que me odiavam, o meu corpo estremecia. Em minha cabeça eu tentava tirar aquela ideia absurda. Eu não poderia estar grávida. Talvez tudo fosse um devaneio de minha cabeça ou estresse por passar tanto tempo trabalhando.

– Por que quando eu realmente preciso três minutos demoram tanto para passar! – esbravejei comigo mesma.

Quando já estava tonta de tanto andar em círculos pelo meu quarto, eu escuto o temporizador do teste de gravidez. Era a hora da verdade. Eu tentei me acalmar, mas nada do que eu fizesse trazia a calma que eu clamava ao meu coração. Caminhei até o banheiro e com minhas mãos trêmulas vi o resultado. Eu não poderia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Havia saído da prefeitura, mas não tinha a menor vontade de ir para casa encarar mais uma noite solitária naquela mansão que só me lembrava todos os dias como era a sina de se viver só. Não queria isso para hoje, por isso passei por um bar que fica distante da cidade e fui beber um pouco. Queria colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. Queria me divertir um pouco, mas quem gostaria de passar algum tempo comigo?

Fiz muitas coisas erradas em minha vida, das quais me arrependo profundamente. Tentei consertar os meus erros, mas parecia que nada do que eu fazia era o suficiente. Tudo o que eu fazia para tentar mostrar minha redenção era vista de maneira deturpada. Nunca enxergavam o que eu fazia de bom. Queria apenas que não me vissem como uma vilã, mas era assim que todos me viam.

Tentei afastar meus pensamentos tristes, afinal hoje eu não queria arranjar motivos para me entristecer. Queria beber, talvez até dançar um pouco. Fazia um tempo que eu não saía para espairecer minha mente. Cheguei ao bar e me sentei afastava de todos. Apenas com um copo de bebida em minhas mãos eu acompanhava o movimento do bar: o casal que comemorava aniversário de casamento, os namorados que saíam para namorarem, e os solteiros para conhecer gente nova. E eu ali sozinha, longe de tudo e de todos.

– Regina? – eu escutei uma voz familiar me chamar. Seria mesmo quem eu estava pensando que fosse. Eu me virei para o lado e vi Emma em minha frente.

– Miss Swan, o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei.

– Ora Regina! Estou aqui pelo mesmo motivo que você. Quero me divertir um pouco. – escutei a explicação da xerife da cidade.

– E Henry, você o deixou sozinho em casa? Não me diga que fez uma coisa dessas. – perguntei na defensiva.

– Eu não deixaria meu filho sozinho em casa. Eles estão com meus pais, se isso a tranquiliza prefeita. – ouvi sua explicação atentamente. – Posso me sentar aqui Regina?

– Bem, se é assim que prefere, pode se sentar. – respondi fingindo indiferença, quando na verdade meu coração se acelerou do nada. Eu não conseguia me explicar o porquê de me sentir assim.

...

– Regina... – disse Emma perto ao meu ouvido. – Eu não sei por que insiste sempre em ficar sozinha? Você é uma mulher tão atraente. – falou Emma com a voz já embriagada.

– Do que você está falando Miss Swan? – tentei me esquivar, mas ela parecia cada vez mais se aproximar de mim. – Você não acha que já bebeu demais por hoje xerife?

– Eu tenho certeza do que eu estou fazendo Regina. E tenho certeza de que é isso que você quer também. – Emma se aproximou de mim, e juntou os seus lábios aos meus me dando um beijo. Eu tentei me esquivar, mas ela aprofundava cada vez mais a intensidade.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo Miss Swan? – me afastei dela ofegante, mas não poderia negar que aquele beijo havia despertado algo novo em mim.

– Nada disso do que estou fazendo é novidade para você prefeita. – disse Emma provocantemente passando suas mãos pelo meu corpo.

– Mas, eu nunca beijei uma mulher antes. – consegui responder com um gemido. Aquela mulher sabia mexer com minhas estruturas.

– Para tudo tem uma primeira vez. – diz ela me puxando para me dar mais um beijo, o qual eu não relutei mais para aceitar. Não sei se era pela bebida, mas não senti nenhum medo de me entregar a Emma naquele momento, parecia ser o certo a se fazer.

...

– Você tem certeza do quer fazer? – Emma me perguntou, mas preferi não responder, ao invés disso, eu agi, e comecei a distribuir beijos pelo seu corpo. Senti que ela foi à loucura quando eu passei minha língua pelos seus seios com chupadas urgentes.

Emma me puxou para junto dela, e me empurrou vorazmente para a cama. Há muito tempo eu não sabia como era ter uma pegada firme em uma cama, para falar a verdade eu acho que eu nunca me senti desse jeito tão entregue. Tinha sido pouco tempo, mas gemidos já saíam de sua boca. Nossos sexos se roçavam e me levaram a loucura. Já o podia sentir totalmente umedecido. – Por favor, eu te quero dentro de mim. – falei ofegante.

– Calma prefeita, você acha que será assim tão fácil. Eu irei te dar uma noite que você jamais se esquecerá. – respondeu provocante.

– Eu não irei aguentar por muito tempo, por favor. – disse suplicando, necessitava cada vez mais do contato de Emma.

Senti suas mãos passando pelo meu corpo e descendo até minhas intimidades onde seus dedos passavam por meu clitóris, onde eu sentia uma sensação cada vez crescente de prazer. Eu nunca pensaria que ficaria tão excitada estando junto de uma mulher, mas com Emma era diferente, ela despertava sensações em mim que eu não pensava que seriam possíveis. Ela me provocava ao penetrar dois dedos em meu centro e logo o tirava, apenas para me excitar cada vez mais. Tentava amenizar todo o meu tesão traçando círculos suaves com minhas unhas sobre suas costas.

– Emma, por favor, eu te quero dentro de mim. – eu implorava, mas ela sorria para mim maliciosamente, como que se degustasse do meu corpo que clamava por ela. Ela penetrou três dedos dentro de mim alternando estocadas fortes com fracas, e meu corpo cada vez mais se amolecia, quando o orgasmo passou por meu corpo me deixando sem estruturas. Meus gemidos preenchiam o quarto, e me aconcheguei cada vez mais ao seu corpo, enquanto ela me provocava com chupadas por meu corpo.

Nunca havia me sentido dessa forma. O que seria isso? Sempre que quis sexo eu procurava me satisfazer com Graham, mas com Emma tinha sido diferente, não eram como minhas experiências anteriores, eu não sabia como explicar, mas sabia que tinha amado essa nova sensação em meu corpo.

– Agora é minha vez. – respondi com a voz tomada por todo o desejo que sentia em meu corpo. Mordisquei seus seios enquanto reparava o corpo dela cada vez mais querendo contato com o meu. Desci e penetrei minha língua dentro do sexo de Emma, que deu um gemido em aprovação ao meu ato. Ela não aguentou e gozou dentro de minha boca. Eu aproveitei para provar o gosto de Emma. Logo ela atingiu seu ápice e o orgasmo também a atingiu. Seu corpo desabou sobre o meu e ficamos apenas em silêncio até que adormecemos.

...

Quando eu despertei eu senti braços firmes ao redor do meu corpo. Minha cabeça estava tão dolorida, e minha visão um pouco turva. Sabia que não devia ter bebido tanto. Pisquei algumas vezes para focar minha visão. Eu me virei para o lado e tomei um susto ao ver Emma dormindo ao meu lado. Eu havia passado a noite com Emma Swan. Eu não sabia o que fazer e nem como reagir. Eu sabia que não devia ter bebido tanto, e muito menos em companhia da xerife. Agora eu estava nua a seu lado e sem saber o que fazer. Tentei levantar sem acordá-la, mas foi em vão. Pude sentir que Emma despertava também.

– Regina, o que está fazendo? – perguntou grogue de sono para mim.

– O que você acha Miss Swan? Eu estou indo embora nesse exato momento. A propósito, sobre esta noite... – eu ia continuar a falar, mas ela me interrompeu.

– Foi esta noite tão maravilhosa para você quanto foi para mim? – ela me perguntou.

– Esta noite foi um erro que nem deveria ter acontecido. – respondi tentando soar fria. – Acho melhor eu ir agora Miss Swan. Tenho muito trabalho hoje.

– Regina... – ela hesitou. – Eu acho que precisamos conversar.

– Eu não preciso conversar sobre algo que nunca aconteceu. Bom dia Miss Swan. A propósito o prazo para seus relatórios da delegacia está chegando ao fim. – eu disse e desapareci do quarto. Esperava nunca mais ter que conversar sobre essa noite com Emma.

Como eu estava enganada. Pensei que nunca mais precisaria revisitar esta noite, mas agora com essa gravidez tudo muda. Eu estou grávida de Emma e magicamente acima de tudo. Eu não sabia o que fazer e nem como reagir. Ela nunca acreditaria em mim. O melhor jeito era deixar as coisas como estão e não contar para ninguém ainda sobre minha gestação. Minha barriga ainda não aparecia e creio que ficaria assim por algum tempo. Não precisaria ter que contar para ninguém sobre isso.

Nessas horas eu sinto falta de ter uma amiga. Eu não tinha uma pessoa que eu pudesse sentar e conversar sobre os meus problemas. Uma noite mal pensada, e tinha me resultado uma gravidez. Bem que ela me disse que me daria uma noite eu jamais esqueceria. Realmente não teria como me esquecer sobre essa noite. Eu disse passando minha mão inconscientemente por meu ventre.

Um sorriso despontou em meu rosto. Eu estava grávida. Havia tantos anos tentando ficar grávida e quando eu menos imaginava eu poderia realizar o meu sonho. Mesmo que eu passe por toda essa experiência sozinha.


	2. I'm Really Pregnant

Grávida, eu ainda nem conseguia acreditar ainda em minha gravidez. Tudo tinha acontecido tão rapidamente, que essaficha parecia que ia demorar a cair. Uma semana havia se passado desde que eu fiz aquele teste de gravidez que mudou a minha vida. Eu ainda não tinha tido coragem para procurar um médico. Tinha tanto medo, como eu nunca senti em minha vida. Ao mesmo tempo em que um receio se apoderava de meu corpo, uma espécie de felicidade transbordava em meu coração. Eu ia ter um bebê, havia um bebê crescendo em minha barriga. Eu falava em voz alta, com minha voz embargada enquanto passava minhas mãos por meu ventre.

Andava de um lado para o outro, afinal, eu sabia que não poderia adiar a visita ao médico por muito tempo, afinal, teria que começar a fazer o meu pré-natal, e tomar todos os devidos cuidados que uma gravidez requer. Mas, o medo de ser vista por alguém e essa pessoa espalhar coisas ao meu respeito pela cidade me enchia de receio. Como eu iria explicar para todos que eu tinha engravidado de uma mulher? Como eu iria explicar para Emma o fato de estar esperando um bebê dela? O que complicava mais toda essa minha situação era ela ser conhecida como a salvadora. Poderia ela ser capaz de restaurar a felicidade de todos e garantir até o meu final feliz?

Emma nunca iria acreditar em toda a verdade. Mas, por que eu estava tendo estes tipos de pensamentos? Por que eu iria me importar se ela não acreditasse em mim? Eu nem amava Emma Swan não é? Eu não queria ter que admitir para mim mesma, mas cada vez mais a xerife mexia comigo e despertava sentimentos adormecidos dentro de meu coração. Seria eu capaz de amar novamente? Eu me lembrei das palavras de Daniel, aquelas que ele havia me dito nos estábulos. "Love Again." Palavras essas que me assombraram, eu não queria amar outra pessoa que não fosse ele. Eu não poderia amar novamente. Lágrimas silenciosas desciam por minha face, até que eu cheguei a uma constatação. Eu amava Emma Swan, por isso que só a ideia de ter que encará-la me enchia de medo. E se ela não me amasse de volta?

Eu pisquei algumas vezes ao me levantar da cama, para ver se aquela sensação de tontura que me acompanhava diariamente cessasse um pouco. Será que todas as grávidas se sentiam assim da mesma forma que eu sinto nesses últimos dias? Mas, qualquer desconforto que eu sentia desaparecia quando eu me via segurando meu bebê em meus braços. Eu sorria com os meus pensamentos, afinal, um sonho antigo se tornaria realidade. Ser mãe sempre foi o maior sonho de minha vida e ao adotar Henry eu sabia que era exatamente o que eu queria, mas agora era diferente. Eu poderia acompanhar tudo desde o início, só de imaginar que minha barriga estaria crescendo cada vez mais, ter que fazer o enxoval e me preparar para essa chegada que abrilhantaria minha vida enchia meu coração de felicidade.

Sentei-me em minha cozinha na tentativa de tomar meu café da manhã tranquilamente, mas só de pensar na ideia de me ver ingerindo qualquer tipo de alimento eu me sentia mal. Há dias que eu não conseguia segurar nada de sólido em meu estômago e meus enjoos estavam cada vez mais fortes. Mas, eu não poderia deixar de me alimentar. Porque certamente poderia não fazer bem ao bebê. Eu teria que fazer algum esforço em me alimentar, mesmo que o meu apetite tivesse me abandonado.

Eu tentei afastar esses pensamentos enquanto preparava um chá para mim. Enquanto colocava um pedaço de torrada em minha boca, aquela sensação de náusea veio imediatamente. Cheguei ao banheiro a tempo apenas de vomitar tudo o que havia acabado de comer. Quando me levantei minhas mãos estavam um pouco trêmulas e lavei meu rosto para afastar minha náusea.

Emma não conseguia parar de pensar em Regina desde que ela e a prefeita haviam dormido juntas. A loira sabia que não fora somente embriaguez por causa das bebidas que ela havia ingerido. Ela sentia algo por Regina, e ela não poderia negar isso. Ela podia esconder dos outros sua paixão pela mãe adotiva de seu filho, mas era impossível Emma esconder dela mesma que estava apaixonada pela morena. Só de pensar nela um sorriso nascia em seus lábios e contagiava todos ao seu redor, mesmo que ninguém desconfiasse dos seus sorrisos abobalhados.

– Emma... -chamou Henry já perdendo a paciência com sua mãe. O garoto já havia a chamado por umas cinco vezes, mas a loira parecia estar perdida em outro mundo. – Emma! –disse e logo em seguida estalou os dedos para lhe chamar a atenção. Emma parecia que saía de um transe e olhou para o seu filho.

– O que foi garoto? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Emma enquanto dava uma mordida em seu café da manhã.

– Eu não sei se está acontecendo alguma coisa Emma. Mas, você pode me responder isso, afinal, anda tão distraída ultimamente.

– Problemas na delegacia Henry. Storybrooke é uma cidade pequena, mas não me acostumo com todo esse serviço burocrático.

– Sei! - assente Henry sem acreditar em Emma. - Parece até que está apaixonada. Quem é o sortudo? - o garoto questiona sua mãe.

– Eu já lhe disse mais de uma vez que eu não tenho ninguém. Você queria me falar alguma coisa Henry?

– Não é nada demais, é que hoje mais tarde terá reunião escolar e você tem que comparecer. - informa a mãe.

– Já falou com Regina sobre a reunião? - pergunta a seu filho e observa seu filho menear negativamente com a cabeça. - Henry, você tem que falar com sua mãe sobre as reuniões escolares. Já passou por sua cabeça que ela se sente excluída por você?

– Claro que já passou por minha cabeça, mas é tão difícil. Eu não consigo agir naturalmente ao seu lado. Às vezes eu me sinto um estranho quando estou ao seu lado. Eu não quero que ela participe tanto assim da minha vida. Eu passo os fins de semanas em sua consideração, porque se dependesse de mim eu não teria tanto contato com ela assim.

– Mas você não pode excluí-la de sua vida. Ela te ama tanto Henry, e ela já colocou sua vida em risco apenas para te proteger. Você não pode se esquecer das coisas boas que ela fez para você, mesmo que ela tenha cometido tantos erros ela quer ser uma pessoa melhor para você.

– Eu não aguento mais essas conversas sobre minha mãe. Eu a amo e não posso negar isso, mas não significa que eu quero compartilhar com ela todos os meus momentos. - disse rispidamente subindo para seu quarto.

Emma sabia que a forma que Henry tratava Regina machucava a morena por dentro. Ela havia tentado mediar essa situação, mas parecia que cada vez estava mais difícil a relação de Regina com seu filho chegar a algum lugar. O garoto cada vez mais afastava sua mãe adotiva de sua vida e não havia mais nada que ela pudesse fazer.

Emma pegou seu telefone celular e ficou pensando por alguns minutos sobre o que ia fazer. A vontade de escutar a voz de Regina cada vez ficava maior, mas depois daquela noite Regina a evitava de todas as maneiras, e quando elas chegavam a se ver ambas mal conversavam. E nos últimos dias não tinha visto Regina em nenhum lugar da cidade. Ela apenas queria escutar sua voz, tanto que ligou para a prefeitura e a secretária logo tratou de avisar que Regina não havia ido trabalhar naquele dia. O telefone de sua casa não atendia e seu celular na caixa postal. Emma então percebeu que já estava atrasada para o trabalho. Terminou de tomar seu chocolate quente com canela e correu em direção à delegacia.

Enquanto estava na sala de hospital eu refletia sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Por mais que eu tentasse me acostumar à ideia de estar grávida eu não conseguia. Tudo ainda era muito novo para mim. Até porque parecia que meu corpo já apresentava sinais de uma gravidez. Minhas calças que eu usei durante anos, já ficaram apertadas em meu corpo, tanto que eu tive que escolher um vestido um pouco mais solto que não me apertasse tanto igual às roupas que estou acostumada a usar.

Por que tinha que demorar tanto? Quanto mais tempo eu gastasse nesse hospital, maiores as chances de alguém me ver e tudo o que eu menos queria era ter que dar explicações. Meu coração conseguia acelerar cada vez mais. Eu só queria ter certeza de que estava tudo bem com meu bebê. Creio que isso seja parte de ser mãe que se preocupa desde sempre com o bem estar de seu filho. Felizmente eu estava melhor essa manhã e até meus enjoos tinham abrandado um pouco.

Até que o meu nome foi chamado. "Regina Mills, Dr. Whale está a sua espera." Uma das enfermeiras me disse e pude notar o olhar de todos em minha direção. Procurei logo ignorar todos os focos que vinham em minha direção e eu entrei em seu escritório. Eu tinha que ir direto ao ponto, quando menos tempo eu demorasse ali seria melhor para mim.

– Bom dia Regina. - o médico me cumprimentou cordialmente. - O que deve a honra de sua visita? - me questionou.

– Vamos deixar de conversas e conversar logo sobre o que está acontecendo comigo. - fui curta e grossa, porque não havia outro jeito daquela conversa ocorrer. - Se alguém souber sobre qualquer coisa que aconteceu aqui em seu escritório eu saberei que você não soube controlar a sua boca. Penso eu que eu não precise te lembrar de quem eu sou. - eu o ameacei, nessas horas era bom demais saber intimidar as outras pessoas. - Eu fiz um teste de gravidez e deu positivo. Vim para confirmar e saber se está tudo bem com o bebê.

– Cla... Claro Sra. Mills. A enfermeira já mandou uma amostra de seu sangue para análise? - o médico me questionou e eu confirmei. - Vá trocar de roupa na sala ao lado que eu te espero para iniciarmos o exame. - a voz do médico saiu sussurrada, claramente estava morrendo de medo do que eu poderia fazer com ele. Reparei que assim que eu saí para me trocar ele respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. Quando saí de lá já com a roupa do exame ele me apontou uma cama. - Deite-se aqui Prefeita.

Eu não disse nada, apenas fiz o caminho que ele me indicou e me deitei. Definitivamente nunca tinha ficado tão nervosa em minha vida, e aquela espera toda me corroia por dentro.

– O gel para fazer o exame é um pouco gelado. - ele me alertou antes de começar a aplicar, mas mesmo assim um gemido involuntário saiu de meus lábios quando ele aplicou o gel sobre minha barriga. - Agora vamos confirmar essa gravidez? - ele disse olhando em minha direção quando senti uma pressão em meu ventre. Olhei para o monitor até que vi algo aparecendo na tele. Eu não pude deixar me emocionar quando percebi que era meu bebê ali.

– Parabéns Sra. Mills. - disse Whale enquanto continuava a fazer o exame atentamente. Eu nada disse, apenas fiquei olhando aquela tela me sentindo muito feliz. - Você está gravidíssima. - disse ele para mim com um sorriso genuíno.

– Gravidíssima? - eu questionei em confusão desviando meu olhar do monitor e olhando para ele. - Como assim gravidíssima?

– Parece que em breve três bebês estarão correndo por sua casa. Parabéns novamente Regina. Você está esperando trigêmeos.


	3. Triplets

– Você está esperando trigêmeos. - eu não conseguia escutar mais nada, a não ser a voz de Dr. Whale ecoando em minha cabeça. Grávida de trigêmeos conseguia ser surreal até para mim.

Saber que estava grávida já me assustava naturalmente, e ao descobrir então que se tratava de uma gestação tripla o pânico se apoderou de meu rosto. Eu não conseguia me mexer e muito menos falar. Olhava para o monitor com lágrimas nos olhos onde ainda podia ver os meus bebês que cresciam dentro de meu ventre. O meu corpo não esboçava reação nenhuma. Parecia que eu tinha entrado numa espécie de transe e eu não conseguia prestar atenção nas palavras que Whale me dizia, naquele momento eu não conseguia organizar minhas idéias em meio aos meus pensamentos conturbados.

Por mais que eu tentasse digerir toda aquela informação em minha mente, era tudo muito complicado. Parecia que cada vez mais um nó seria formado em minha cabeça. Eu sabia que estava grávida, afinal todas as evidências estavam bem na minha frente desde o início. O teste de gravidez veio apenas para confirmar minhas suspeitas, afinal sentir tonturas e enjoos desconfortáveis, esses foram os primeiros sinais que me foram apresentados.

Mas, ter três filhos! Isso era uma novidade até para mim. Tinham três bebês que dependiam de mim crescendo dentro de meu ventre eu nem tinha ideia de como Emma reagiria quando eu contasse toda a verdade para ela. Eu não conseguia me imaginar chegando para Emma e revelando toda a verdade para ela. "Emma Swan, eu estou grávida de trigêmeos e você me engravidou. Você é a outra mãe." Tudo isso parecia ser tão surreal que eu conseguia imaginar ela rindo de minha cara. Por isso, eu ainda tinha minhas dúvidas quando revelar a verdade da gestação para ela.

Eu não me sinto preparada nem física nem emocionalmente para começar mais uma conversa com Emma. Até porque provavelmente iria terminar em mais uma daquelas brigas onde palavras erradas são ditas nas horas impróprias. A notícia sobre minha gravidez caiu sobre minha cabeça como uma bomba daquelas que vira sua vida de pernas pro ar. Eu poderia estar preparada para ter escutado qualquer coisa do Dr. Whale, menos aquilo. Não poderia ser verdade.

Aliás, eu preferiria acreditar que tudo aquilo que ele havia me falado fosse uma mentira. Até porque eu não saberia se teria toda uma estrutura emocional para aquilo. Não poderia ser verdade. Eu não estava grávida de trigêmeos, isso provavelmente deve ter sido alguma confusão causada por Dr. Whale. Mas, ele não mentiria sobre isso, e se ele disse que eu espero três bebês é porque realmente estou esperando. Já estava com conflitos suficientes para uma pessoa só.

– Trigêmeos? - eu sussurrei surpresa para o médico. Tinha sido a primeira pergunta que eu consegui esboçar desde que Whale havia me contado sobre minha gravidez. - Não! Não pode ser. Eu acho que isso não é possível, só pode ser algum tipo de engano. - terminei de falar gaguejando.

– Sra. Mills, eu creio que não há nenhum tipo de erro em minha consulta. O ultrassom não erra. Por minhas contas você está com cinco semanas. Você está grávida de trigêmeos. Está vendo estas três imagens aqui no monitor? - Whale me perguntou e eu confirmei. - Daqui a pouco seu exame de sangue estará em suas mãos apenas para afirmar o que já temos certeza. O exame dirá se está tudo bem em sua gestação.

–Eu... Eu... É tudo tão novo para mim. Eu não tenho certeza de como irei lidar com tudo isso. - eu disse deixando algumas lágrimas escorrer por meu rosto. - Malditos hormônios. - enxuguei minhas lágrimas, afinal, eu ainda não me sentia confortável em expor minhas fraquezas. Sentia que era a luta diária que eu teria que enfrentar porque no fim de tudo eu sempre fazia o que parecia ser mais fácil. Fugir de tudo e todos.

– Regina, eu não preciso nem lhe dizer que terá que ter cuidados redobrados. Que toda gestação múltipla deve ser observada de perto e em qualquer sinal estranho procure ajuda médica. Esse tipo de gravidez tende a ter mais complicações do que uma gestação normal. Mas, você terá alguma ajuda Regina? - Dr. Whale me perguntou e eu senti que todo o ar parecia ter sido retirado do consultório. - Está tudo bem Regina? Você ficou tão pálida de repente. E quanto ao pai da criança?

"Quanto ao pai da criança?" Essa era a única pergunta que eu não queria responder e foi uma das primeiras que ele me fez. Será que tinha alguma relevância tudo isso? Mas, no fundo meu coração se apertava ao pensar em Emma, a outra mãe dos bebês. E a mulher que eu amo. Eu tinha medo de lhe revelar a verdade e os meus sentimentos. Tinha medo de ser tudo um lance de minha cabeça. O que eu menos queria era me apaixonar nessa etapa da vida. Eu não sabia como amar, eu não amava da forma certa. Por isso que eu tinha que me afastar de Emma. Ela não mereceria o meu amor.

– Regina? Você está me escutando? - Dr. Whale me tirou de meus pensamentos. - Mas, você terá alguma ajuda Regina? - ele me perguntou e eu nada respondi. - Seria mais seguro para sua gestação se mais alguém soubesse.

– Vou manter minha mesma palavra de quando cheguei Dr. Whale. Se alguém souber dessa gravidez eu saberei que foi você que não soube manter o sigilo médico-paciente. Entendeu? - perguntei perigosamente.

A enfermeira entrou logo em seguida com os resultados de meus exames e pude reparar o alívio de Whale, que deu um grande sorriso enquanto pegava os meus resultados.

– Seus exames acabaram de ficar prontos. - ele anunciou para mim enquanto colocava óculos e lia o resultado minuciosamente. - Ao que me parece Regina está tudo bem com você e seus bebês. Só o seu peso que está abaixo da média. Com uma gestação tripla você teria que ter engordado um pouco mais. Essas vitaminas irão suprir eventualmente o que estiver em baixa em seu organismo - ele disse enquanto escrevia uma receita. - Fale com minha secretária e marque um ultrassom para mês que vem e poderemos iniciar o pré-natal também.

– Obrigada Dr. Whale. Até mês que vem. - eu disse enquanto saía de seu escritório. Eu ainda pude escutar ele me parabenizando mais uma vez.

Quando eu estava saindo do hospital eu senti duas mãos me impedindo de andar e quando me virei me deparei com a pessoa que eu menos queria ver naquele momento: Emma Swan.

– Regina? Está tudo bem? Por que está saindo do hospital? - ela me perguntou preocupada. Eu queria poder lhe dizer tudo o que acontecia comigo. Sobre minha gravidez e tudo mais. Mas, eu tinha medo dela não compreender. Em vez disso preferi agir com indiferença.

– Miss Swan! Não que seja minha obrigação lhe contar sobre minha vida, eu estava apenas fazendo uns exames de rotina. - Por que eu tinha que criar a mentira mais descabida de todas? Se ela usar seu poder, ela perceberá que eu estou mentindo. Não, na verdade eu não estou mentindo. Afinal, eu fiz exames de rotina. Minha nova rotina durante nove meses.

– Regina... - Emma me fez olhar em seus olhos. - Eu acho que precisamos conversar sobre aquela noite. Nós não podemos fingir que não aconteceu algo.

– Eu não sei do que está falando Miss Swan. Aquela noite não aconteceu nada. Será que podemos passar para o próximo assunto, se é que existe um.

– Por Deus Regina, pare com isso e encare a verdade que nós nos envolvemos aquela noite. E você queria tanto quanto eu. - pude sentir que ela se aproximava cada vez mais de meu rosto, cada vez mais com uma distância perigosa. Nossos lábios quase se roçavam e eu precisava fazer algo para não sucumbir a minha fraqueza.

– Emma, por favor, não insista. Nós não temos nada uma com a outra. E você ser saber o que eu penso sobre aquela noite? Eu vou lhe dizer minha opinião. Foi tudo um erro que nunca mais irá se repetir. - dizer aquilo para Emma doeu profundamente, principalmente quando vi algumas lágrimas nos olhos de Emma.

– Como você preferir prefeita. - ela me respondeu friamente. - Só quero que saiba que tudo o que eu lhe disse é sincero. Eu fugi tantos anos de minha vida do amor. Eu tinha medo de amar e sofrer mais uma vez por causa disso. Eu imaginava que também acontecesse o mesmo com você. Eu superei todos os meus medos para estar aqui dizendo o quanto eu te amo. Sim Regina, eu te amo. E eu não consigo mais viver sem você. Mas, como você prefere Miss Mills, eu lhe deixarei em paz. Vá viver sua vida em paz. Mesmo que eu tenha certeza que você estará cometendo o maior erro de sua vida, porque eu sei que você me ama. - escutei tudo o que ela me disse enquanto ela apertava fortemente os meus braços.

– Miss Swan! Será que você pode não apertar os meus braços. Estão me machucando. - respondi friamente, por mais que eu queria pular em seus braços e lhe beijar apaixonadamente. - Eu estou atrasada para o trabalho.

– Um trabalho que foi esquecido por dias agora aparece como desculpa para fugir de mim. O que está acontecendo Regina? Você está agindo estranhamente e não é de hoje. - Emma me confrontava cada vez mais e pude sentir uma leve tontura em meu corpo. Eu teria que sair dali o quanto antes.

– Não está acontecendo nada Miss Swan. Isso é coisa de sua cabeça. Agora, por favor, eu tenho que ir, pois estou atrasada. - saí de lá rapidamente e sem deixar que Emma falasse mais alguma coisa. Sem ela perceber, eu deixei algumas lágrimas cair sobre meu rosto.

Suspirei de alívio assim que coloquei meus pés dentro de casa. Nem eu sabia como havia conseguido voltar para casa com a tontura que eu estava sentido. Eu só precisava de um banho para poder relaxar um pouco. Após um banho relaxante eu já me sentia bem melhor. Fui até a cozinha preparar um lanche para mim. Após a primeira mordida pude sentir a náusea tomando conta de meu corpo. Mal tive tempo de chegar ao banheiro quando coloquei para fora tudo o que eu tinha conseguido comer.

Eu não imaginava que seria tão difícil estar grávida. Mais uma vez eu pensava nisso enquanto estava sentada no chão frio de meu banheiro vomitando por mais uma vez naquela noite.

– Será que vocês podem deixar que a mamãe mantenha os alimentos por mais tempo no estômago. Dr. Whale disse que eu estou abaixo do peso. - tentei conversar com meus bebês, mas parecia estar sendo difícil enquanto aquela sensação familiar mais uma vez me invadia e eu fechava meus olhos para fazer a náusea desaparecer.

Quando voltei ao meu quarto pensei em Emma novamente e suas palavras de mais cedo. Ela tinha mencionado que me amava. Será que era verdade? Será que Emma sentia o mesmo que eu sentia por ela? Eu até pensei em lhe dizer o quanto eu a amo, mas sentia que ela fugiria de mim quando soubesse toda a verdade sobre minha gravidez. Não tinha mais nada que eu pudesse fazer do que ficar sozinha. Chegava a essa conclusão enquanto mais uma vez deixava grossas lágrimas escorrer por meu rosto.


	4. Nausea in pregnancy

Eu estou carregando três vidas dentro de meu corpo. Esse era o meu novo mantra diário, afinal eu precisava de razões para me animar a suportar todos os dias que eu passava passando mal. Mais um dia se iniciava e eu já me levantava com a mesma sensação dos dias anteriores. Aliás, cada vez eu ia me sentindo pior. Simplesmente não conseguia entender porque todas as pessoas chamavam de enjoo matinal, já que me sentia enjoada a maior parte do meu dia.

Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, mas depois da minha sexta semana de gestação os meus enjoos pioraram consideravelmente. A verdade é que desde minha consulta com Dr. Whale não tem um único dia que eu esteja me sentindo bem disposta. Sentia vontade de dormir o tempo todo e essa maldita sensação de náusea que não passava por nada. Quase não conseguia manter nada em meu estômago, porque tudo o que comia acabava vomitando logo em seguida.

Isso tudo era uma sensação muito angustiante, porque eu sentia medo até de me alimentar pensando no quão mal eu passaria logo após de comer. Já teve dias que eu passei o meu dia inteiro deitada de tanto mal estar e fraqueza que eu sentia. Trabalhar, eu já não sabia mais o que significava essa palavra, pois ultimamente eu passava a maior parte do um tempo em casa e quando ia para a prefeitura não conseguia ficar por lá muito tempo, pois logo começava a passar mal novamente.

Agora mesmo, eu estava em meu banheiro tentando me recuperar de mais uma onda de náusea, porém se tornava cada vez mais difícil eu me sentir melhor. Afinal, além dessa ânsia de vomito que me acompanhava diariamente, o mundo parecia girar e eu conseguia de tudo menos ficar em pé. Por isso, há alguns dias atrás eu resolvi ligar e adiantar minha consulta com Dr. Whale.

O que mais me animava é que hoje teria a tal consulta que eu adiantei com o Whale. E com certeza ele deverá me receitar um remédio para enjoo e tudo ficará melhor. Eu tentava me consolar, mas as lágrimas caíam por meu rosto e meu desespero se tornava cada vez mais evidente. Eu escolhi passar por toda essa minha gravidez sozinha, mas a verdade é que eu não queria estar só o tempo todo. Queria ter alguém com que pudesse compartilhar tudo sobre minha gestação e ter alguém que me ajudasse quando eu me sentisse mal.

Tinha Emma, e ela era a pessoa perfeita para isso, afinal, ela é a outra mãe dos bebês, mas meu medo e orgulho me impediam de ir procurá-la. Ela tinha me dito no nosso último encontro que me amava. Eu sentia o mesmo por ela, mas evitava ao máximo cruzar com Emma pelas ruas da cidade. Tinha certeza que o amor que ela gritou aos quatro cantos da cidade terminaria no momento que ela descobrisse sobre minha gravidez. Eu já podia inclusive imaginar sua reação ao descobrir que ela me engravidou.

Ela nunca iria acreditar em nada do que eu falasse, porque era de sua natureza ser assim. Isso sem mencionar o fato de que nós duas nos odiamos e certamente aquela noite deve ter sido um enorme erro em sua vida e consequentemente a declaração seria uma ilusão de Emma. Muita coisa havia acontecido e eu não sabia o que fazer. Como convencê-la que os três bebês foram concebidos por magia?

Eu tentava todos os dias me enganar, mas eu não poderia omitir todas as emoções que eu senti quando passei a noite com Emma Swan. Eu nunca havia me sentido tão completa em minha vida como naquela noite.

Se eu pudesse arranjar qualquer lugar onde eu pudesse me esconder eu iria para lá nesse exato momento. Não consigo nem ir ao consultório do Dr. Whale sem me sentir mal. Lá estava eu sentada no banco da praça para tentar me recuperar de uma tontura súbita a qual fui acometida assim que eu coloquei os meus pés para fora de casa. E eu achava que meu dia não poderia ficar pior até que escutei uma voz conhecida chamando o meu nome. Por que dentre todos os habitantes de Storybrooke eu tinha que encontrar logo Emma Swan.

– Regina, o que você está fazendo sentada no banco da praça? Você está bem? - Emma me perguntou e ela parecia estar preocupada comigo porque ela logo se sentou ao meu lado.

– Por que eu não estaria bem? - eu indaguei com uma pitada de ironia. - Eu nem precisava estar respondendo a esta sua pergunta indelicada, mas é lógico que eu estou bem Miss Swan. - olhei para Emma e eu queria que ela acreditasse em minha mentira, porque eu não queria conversar com ela naquele momento, e pelo olhar que ela lançou em minha direção ela parecia não estar acreditando em minhas palavras.

– Você tem razão Regina? - ela tornou a me questionar. - Você tem estado muito esquisita nestes últimos dias. Acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar que você está bem? Olha só como você está pálida. - logo em seguida ela passou suas mãos por minha testa. - E está suando frio também. Você tem algo que esteja escondendo de mim?

– Eu não tenho nada a declarar Miss Swan. - me levantei abruptamente para sair de perto dela, e vacilei em meio à maldita vertigem. Só não caí porque Emma me segurou. Por que isso tinha que acontecer logo em sua frente? Eu detestava aparentar fraqueza.

– Regina, você não me engana, sabia? E dessa vez eu nem precisei ver se está mentindo ou não, porque o seu rosto está desenhando por você. Você sabe que eu me preocupo com você, e se estiver alguma coisa errada com sua saúde? Eu preciso saber se estiver alguma coisa errada. Você não acha?

– Não tem nada de errado comigo. Por que agora você vive correndo atrás de mim? - me arrependi de ter perguntado aquilo, mas quando vi não tinha mais volta. E o pior é que eu sabia exatamente o que ela falaria para mim.

– Você não entendeu ainda a parte que eu estou apaixonada por você? Ou quer que eu desenhe? -ela me puxou em sua direção e me beijou.

– Que infernos você pensa que está fazendo para sair me beijando? - eu me desvencilhei logo daquele contato, mas minha vontade era me entregar mais ainda aos beijos de Emma.

– Regina, eu não consigo te tirar de minha cabeça desde que passamos aquela noite juntas. Por favor, não me afaste, eu sei que sente o mesmo por mim.

– Miss Swan, eu não sinto nada por você. - me doeu dizer aquelas palavras, porque eu de fato me sentia atraída por Emma. Mas, naquele momento eu não poderia entrar em relacionamento com ninguém, muito menos com Emma. -Tenho que ir agora, já estou muito atrasada para uma reunião muito importante.

– Regina... - Emma tentou me impedir de ir embora, mas eu saí e nem me atrevi a olhar para trás para ver qual queria a reação de Emma. Mas, minha vontade era correr e me jogar em seus braços. Por que eu tinha que ser tão difícil?

– Hoje eu descubro o que Regina está escondendo de mim. Se ela estiver com alguma doença ou sei lá o que eu preciso saber. - Emma disse decididamente e começou a seguir a morena sem que ela percebesse.

Emma estava se sentindo de volta ao passado, quando ainda era uma caçadora de recompensa. E ela tinha certeza que conseguiria descobrir alguma coisa, afinal ela sempre foi uma das melhores no ramo. Seguiu Regina por todo o seu caminho sem que a morena percebesse que estava sendo seguida.

Definitivamente Regina não estava bem de saúde. Emma constatou, pois a cada quarteirão a morena dava uma parada para se restabelecer. Era como se ela se cansasse com o mínimo movimento possível. Alguma coisa estava errada. E Emma descobriria o que estava acontecendo.

Regina parou em seu escritório e ficou por lá por meia hora mais ou menos. Saiu de lá mais pálida do que ela tinha entrado. E foi sentindo cada vez mais a dificuldade da morena em andar. Será que tinha algo haver com a tontura que ela sentiu mais cedo. Emma questionou para si mesma enquanto continuava discretamente por seu caminho, sempre um passo atrás de Regina.

A próxima foi o hospital da cidade. Emma agora tinha certeza que Regina estava lhe escondendo alguma coisa. Sem que Regina percebesse, Emma também entrou no hospital.

– Regina, está acontecendo alguma coisa? - Dr. Whale me perguntou assim que eu entrei. - Achei estranho receber seu telefonema pedindo para adiantar a consulta.

– Esses enjoos e tonturas que não quer me largar. Eu queria saber se tem algum remédio que você pode me receitar, e já aproveitei para ver se está tudo bem com os bebês. - sentei em sua cadeira completamente desconfortável. Essas consultas médicas sempre me davam medo.

– Regina, antes de ver como estão seus bebes eu preciso saber como são esses enjoos? -perguntou o médico com o prontuário de Regina em mãos.

– Bem, tem dias que eles estão piores e tem dias mais brandos. Eu só fico preocupada porque quando eles estão mais fortes eu não consigo me alimentar direito.

– Além dos enjoos, você sente mais alguma coisa? - Whale tornou a me questionar.

– Bem, eu sinto um cansaço fora do normal. Se eu pudesse eu passava o dia inteiro dormindo. E quando os enjoos estão mais fortes eu tenho uma leve sensação que vou perder meus sentidos, mas logo que eu me deito essa sensação passa.

– Regina, eu irei te receitar um remédio para amenizar seus enjoos e assim conseguirá se alimentar melhor. Mas, nunca deixe de comer. Pode fazer mal a seus bebês, uma gestação como a sua requer cuidados o tempo inteiro. - disse Whale escrevendo uma receita de Dramin B6 para mim. - Bem, agora você trocar de roupa para começarmos o ultrassom.

Logo eu voltei com aquele avental de hospital para começar o exame. Agora que eu estava sem as roupas que eu usava para disfarçar minha gravidez dava para ver um início de barriga que começava a despontar em meu corpo. Eu me emocionava com tudo. Dr. Whale passou o gel em meu ventre e logo iniciou meu exame. Logo a imagem de meus três bebês apareceu no monitor. Eram pequenos pontinhos na tela, mas eu já amava mais que a minha própria vida. De repente eu pude escutar três sons que tomaram conta do ambiente.

– É o que eu estou pensando? - perguntei com a voz embargada. - São os batimentos dos meus bebês? - perguntei e o médico assentiu para mim. - Batem tão forte. São os meus bebês. - eu já não conseguia mais controlar minhas lágrimas. Não tinha preço nenhum que pagasse escutar três coraçãozinhos batendo de mim. Naquele momento eu me sentia a mulher mais feliz do mundo, e não tinha enjoo que me deixasse para baixo. - Está tudo bem com meus bebês? - eu perguntei rapidamente, pois estava muito ansiosa para saber notícias dos meus filhos.

– Regina, você pode ficar tranquila, pois os seus bebês estão ótimos. Os batimentos cardíacos estão perfeitos. - o médico me disse enquanto entregava uma toalha para que eu limpasse o gel de minha barriga. Eu nunca imaginaria que estaria chorando na frente do Dr. Whale. Mas, meus filhos me faziam ser mais sentimental. - Agora, vamos ver como está o peso da futura mamãe? - eu assenti com a cabeça enquanto desci da mesa e subi na balança.

– Regina, eu ainda estou te achando abaixo do peso. Vou te receitar algumas vitaminas. - Dr. Whale me disse anotando em minha receita mais um medicamento. - Eu vou te receitar o ácido fólico que irá tomar até a décima segunda semana de gestação junto com o Natelle que já contém todas as vitaminas que são necessárias para você e os bebês até o final da gestação. Mas, como estou te achando meio desidratada queria te deixar algumas horas internadas para tomar soro na veia e assim repor mais rápido as vitaminas que perdeu.

– Não! Eu não posso ficar internada, se alguém vir irá desconfiar de alguma coisa e ninguém pode desconfiar de minha gravidez. Eu não posso ficar internada Dr. Whale. - eu disse teimosamente, mas eu não poderia arriscar. Se alguém descobrisse logo a notícia chegaria até Emma.

– Bem, Regina, a escolha é sua. Mas, para seus bebês o melhor seria logo essa reposição de energia. Quanto mais tempo você passar desidratada pode ser prejudicial aos seus filhos.

Dr. Whale me falou o que eu mais temia naquele momento. Prejudicial. Por mais que eu não quisesse ficar internada naquele hospital eu tinha que pensar no bem dos meus filhos.

– Tudo bem Dr. Whale. Mas, eu não quero nada em meu formulário que diga que eu estou grávida. Não quero que ninguém saiba.

– Bebês? Ultrassom? Regina grávida? Eu acho que devo ter escutado palavras erradas, só pode ser isso. Eu não escutei direito. - sussurrou Emma enquanto desgrudava seus ouvidos da porta do consultório médico. - Não é possível que Regina esteja grávida. Não é possível. Que eu saiba Regina não namora ninguém. Ou será que ela tem algum caso? Talvez seja por isso que ela está me ignorando? - Emma disse para si mesma.


	5. I'm not Evil Queen anymore

Regina estava grávida. Era difícil de absorver todas aquelas palavras e Emma não conseguia fazer outra coisa não ser ficar mentalmente repetindo para si mesma a informação que tinha descoberto quando clandestinamente escutava a consulta de Regina com Dr. Whale. Não! Não podia ser verdade. Essa gravidez de Regina só poderia ser alguma peça produzida por sua cabeça. Com certeza devia ser alguma espécie de confusão que sua mente criou. Aquela não era a notícia pela qual Emma aguardava. Na verdade, para ser honesta, Emma poderia esperar o médico dizer qualquer coisa para Regina. Mas, uma gravidez era algo que nunca passaria por sua cabeça. Talvez por isso tenha tido um grande choque ao escutar a revelação sobre a gestação da morena.

Emma por alguns segundos ficou sem reação. Parecia que nenhum músculo de seu corpo obedecia aos seus comandos. Era como se ela estivesse presa na porta do consultório do Dr. Whale tentando compreender se tinha escutado corretamente as palavras ditas pelo médico. E chegou a uma conclusão. Sim! Regina ia ter um filho. Quer dizer, ela teria filhos. Agora Emma conseguia entender tudo o que acontecia a sua volta. Por isso, de uma hora para outra aquele comportamento estranho vindo da morena que passara a fugir dela. Regina nestes últimos dias tinha um comportamento mais arredio do que de costume e sempre que Emma a via ela tinha um semblante pálido que dava a sensação que ela desfaleceria a qualquer instante.

O mesmo choque que por alguns segundos a deixou presa em seu lugar sem ter ao menos capacidade de reação a impulsionou numa corrida desenfreada pelos corredores de hospital. Emma não se importava se todos os funcionários dali veriam a xerife da cidade correr feito uma criança por aqueles corredores. Foi assim que a loira saiu do hospital completamente desnorteada. Tudo o que ela precisava era de ar e algum lugar onde pudesse refletir sobre tudo o que tinha escutado.

Confusa, Emma andava completamente sem rumo pelas ruas da cidade quando chegou à conclusão que só existia um lugar em Storybrooke aonde ela poderia ir para pensar um pouco em tudo o que tinha acontecido. O castelo de seu filho. Ir até o local em que ficava o castelo de Henry e onde tinha sido o refúgio de seu filho durante anos fez com que ela começasse a chorar. Chorou como não chorava há muitos anos. Ali ela não sentiu a necessidade de se fazer forte e desmoronou em seus questionamentos. Como sua vida tinha mudado depois de descobrir sobre a gravidez de Regina. Emma já não era mais a mesma depois da noite inusitada que tinha tido com Regina.

Por mais que tentasse lidar com seus sentimentos conflituosos a loira cada vez mais tinha certeza que amava Regina. Emma sempre teve medo de admitir sentir algo pela morena, mas foi ali naquele momento de introspecção que ela percebeu que tinha perdido Regina para sempre. E tudo por causa de seu grande medo de se envolver com outras pessoas. O que mais doía nessa história foi porque em meio disso tudo que ela chegou a uma certeza sobre seus sentimentos pela teimosa prefeita de Storybrooke.

Como sua vida mudou naquele segundo. Seu coração finalmente havia cedido a todo amor que sentia por Regina, mas a sensação de tê-la perdido doía como se uma adaga estivesse sendo cravada em seu coração. Que Emma se recordasse a morena não estava em relacionamento com ninguém para aparecer grávida de repente. Ou ela teria se envolvido com alguém? Será que Regina estaria namorando outra pessoa? Só de pensar nessa possibilidade sua alma se despedaçava, pois assim sentia que suas chances de um dia conseguir conquistar o coração de Regina se distanciava cada vez mais.

E agora, como ficaria sua situação com a prefeita? Não poderia simplesmente procurar Regina para declarar todo o amor que sentia por ela. Não agora, não quando provavelmente ela teria um rival à altura para disputar o amor de Regina. E certamente ela optaria por ficar com o pai da criança e não com a xerife da cidade. Ainda mais sendo filha de Snow White.

– Quer saber... – disse Emma. – Eu não me importo se tem outra pessoa na vida dela. Eu irei lutar por seu amor. Não posso desistir da minha felicidade e nem da dela, porque eu tenho certeza que ela me ama.

Por mais que eu não quisesse ficar internada eu teria que pensar na saúde de meus filhos e no que seria melhor para eles. E se no momento isso significava eu passar em cima de minhas vontades e pensar no bem-estar dos bebês que cresciam dentro de meu ventre eu faria o que fosse necessário para garantir o melhor para eles. Acho que já era o amor materno falando mais alto. Apesar de todo o medo que tomava conta de meu corpo, o amor que sentia por essas crianças falava cada vez mais alto e sentia uma espécie de paz preencher meu coração apesar de todas as dificuldades que eu enfrentaria e a primeira dessas seria explicar como esses bebês foram concebidos entre duas mulheres. Como explicar para Emma que ela também era mãe das crianças que eu esperava? Seria Emma meu amor verdadeiro? Eu já não sabia mais o que pensar e a única coisa que parecia certa era o receio que sentia de me entregar ao amor que sentia por Emma. Às vezes amar novamente parecia complicado demais para uma pessoa como eu.

Não era fácil para eu estar nesta circunstância. Na verdade tudo parecia complicado demais para o meu gosto. Quer dizer, eu ajudava certamente a complicar toda esta situação com os pensamentos que pareciam brotar em minha cabeça. Era uma constante luta entre meu coração e minha mente. Era como se todo dia fosse travada uma batalha entre o meu lado emocional e o racional. Meu coração dizia para ir atrás de Emma e declarar todo o amor que eu sinto por ela, mas por outro lado uma parte de mim dizia para não ir a sua procura. Que o amor era uma fraqueza.

Parecia ser mais forte do que eu. Sempre viver com medo de ser fraca, fez que eu criasse uma versão mais fria de mim mesma que afastava todas as pessoas ao meu redor. E por mais que eu quisesse ter alguém ao meu lado eu as repelia e aqui mais uma vez eu me encontrava sozinha. Não tinha ninguém que segurasse a minha mão e para ser honesta eu estava em pânico. Essa gravidez, esses mal estares, tudo para mim era novidade e contribuía para minha insegurança aumentar cada vez mais.

– Regina... – Dr. Whale me chamou pelo meu nome me arrancando de todos os meus devaneios. Eu ainda me surpreendia com a minha capacidade de pensar tantas coisas num tempo tão curto. – Você está bem? Ficou tão quieta de repente. – questionou o médico com preocupação olhando para mim.

– Está tudo bem. – respondi tentando pelo menos recuperar pelo menos um pouco do meu autocontrole. Mas, se tornou uma tarefa bem complicada quando os meus hormônios já estavam levando o melhor sobre mim. – Apenas pensando em algumas coisas. – tentei controlar minhas lágrimas, mas uma acabou rolando sobre minha face. – Você já sabe que eu não me sinto a vontade estando em hospitais, mas por esses bebês... – dei uma pausa para dar uma respirada e organizar meus pensamentos quando Whale me estendeu um lenço para limpar minhas lágrimas. – Obrigada! Por esses bebês eu faço o que eu puder para garantir que eles fiquem bem.

– Você tem estado abaixo de seu peso e sua leve anemia também me preocupa. – o médico tornou a ressaltar. – Mas, fora isso não há nada para você se alarmar. Seus bebês estão bem.

– Fico aliviada ao ouvir o que está me dizendo. Mas, quando você irá me transferir para o quarto? Quanto menos tempo eu passar aqui será melhor. Não quero que descubram sobre minha gravidez. – eu fui categórica sobre isso. Não queria ninguém comentando sobre minha gestação na cidade.

– Claro... – comentou o médico olhando na minha ficha. – Eu providenciarei um quarto para você e logo eu a transferirei para o quarto. – disse Whale saindo do escritório me deixando sozinha.

Algum tempo depois eu tinha sido transferida para um quarto e logo uma enfermeira veio colocar o soro em meu braço e na solução já tinha alguns medicamentos receitados por Whale para ver se aplacava um pouco essa sensação de náusea e tontura que não me abandonavam nunca. O tempo parecia não passar e eu me mexia desconfortavelmente naquela cama de hospital enquanto observava cada minúscula gota de soro que saía do recipiente e entrava em minha corrente sanguínea. Não era algo fácil para eu estar ali naquele quarto correndo o risco de alguém descobrir sobre minha gravidez. Não me sentia ainda preparada para assumir a todos minha gestação. Inconscientemente eu passava minhas mãos pelo meu ventre, porque apesar de tudo o que me preocupava eu já amava meus filhos de todo meu coração.

Por mais que Emma tentasse se acalmar ela não conseguia encontrar o seu equilíbrio. A essa altura do campeonato a xerife ainda tentava absorver tudo o que acontecia com Regina e sua gravidez e por esse motivo a loira ainda andava nervosamente de um lado para o outro tentando organizar os seus pensamentos conflituosos e naquelas circunstâncias ela já havia perdido a noção de quanto tempo ela tinha ficado pensando sobre Regina.

Normalmente a xerife já passava horas de seu dia com os seus pensamentos perdidos na morena, mas agora com essa gravidez múltipla é como se Regina não saísse de sua cabeça por um minuto sequer. Emma ainda tinha algumas lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto quando parou abruptamente de andar ao se recordar das palavras que o médico havia dito para Regina enquanto ela estava se consultando. Lembrou-se que Whale queria que Regina ficasse algumas horas internada para tomar soro na veia, pois ela estava com uma leve desidratação e um pouco abaixo do peso.

Será que estava tudo bem com Regina e seus bebês? De repente era a única coisa com que Emma conseguia se preocupar. A loira não sabia o porquê, mas ela tinha sido invadida com uma necessidade súbita de cuidar e estar perto de Regina nesse momento. Queria permanecer ao seu lado e ficar de mãos dadas com ela até que a última gota de soro entrasse em seu sistema sanguíneo. Emma, com o dorso de suas mãos, limpou as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair quando tomou a decisão de voltar mais uma vez ao hospital. De alguma forma que ela não conseguia explicar ela precisava saber sobre Regina e se ela passava bem.

Ao chegar à porta do hospital Emma deu uma pausa para recuperar seu fôlego, pois mais uma vez tinha feito todo o trajeto correndo. Sorrateiramente ela foi próximo ao consultório de Whale, mas viu o médico chamando outra paciente para atender.

– Isso significa que ele já atendeu Regina. – disse a loira para si mesma percebendo quanto tempo tinha ficado perdida em devaneios no local onde se encontrava o castelo de Henry. – Então Regina deve estar num desses quartos no hospital. Preciso encontrá-la. – pensou Emma enquanto seguia em direção da ala onde ficava o quarto dos pacientes.

Depois de ficar espreitando durante certo tempo, Emma já torcia para a equipe do hospital de Storybrooke ter ao menos um pouco de desorganização, mas para seu azar eles trabalhavam de forma exemplar e seguiam todas as normas de forma rígida e sem cometer qualquer tipo de deslize.

Emma continuou observando durante algum tempo para ver se conseguia uma pequena brecha dos quartos, o que parecia cada vez mais difícil de conseguir. E isso a desanimava muito porque ela sabia que Regina estava num daqueles quartos e ela precisava saber em qual a paciente se encontrava. A morena estava tão perto dela, mas ao mesmo tempo tão distante.

Quando Emma quase desistia de ficar tanto tempo esperando ela percebe uma enfermeira entrar num quarto com um pacote de soro em suas mãos. A porta que não havia sido fechada completamente proporcionou que Emma conseguisse ver quem era o paciente que estava no quarto. Discretamente Emma se aproximou da porta e conseguiu ver de relance Regina deitada no quarto de hospital.

Regina parecia tão frágil naquela cama. Seu rosto tinha um aspecto pálido que nem de longe refletia a prefeita da cidade. Seu jeito austero de olhar fora substituído por um semblante bastante cansado que preocupou Emma. A loira já se encaminhava em direção à porta quando mais uma vez olhou a morena e viu medo em seus olhos. Certamente Regina não receberia bem a visita que Emma pretendia fazer e por mais que não quisesse deixá-la sozinha a loira teria que deixar a conversa que ela queria ter com Regina para outro momento.

Parecia que quanto mais tempo eu ficava deitada naquela cama de hospital mais devagar andava o ponteiro do relógio. Definitivamente eu não gostava de hospitais. Não suportava aquele ambiente porque ele sempre me lembrava de minha constante solidão. Quando eu estava na prefeitura trabalhando eu criava ali naquele meu ambiente a ilusão de que alguém gostasse de mim, mesmo que fosse apenas pelo lado profissional. Mas, em momentos como esse que eu me deparava apenas comigo que eu sentia a falta de uma companhia. Alguém que se importasse verdadeiramente comigo. Às vezes sinto isso em relação à Emma, mas tenho medo que seja algum fruto de minha carência, por isso que eu sempre acabo optando pela distância. Pelo menos assim eu evito me machucar mais do que eu já estou.

Talvez, se eu tivesse outra pessoa para ficar comigo fosse mais fácil de suportar. Mas, minha teimosia sempre me deixava sozinha. Eu queria ter coragem de contar toda a verdade para Emma, só que cada vez mais eu pensava sobre a sua possível reação um medo tomava conta de mim e eu voltava atrás e reconsiderava minha opinião. Minha cabeça estava confusa e pensava em mil e umas possibilidades e nenhuma delas conseguia aplacar a angústia crescente dentro de meu peito. Não sei se era por causa de meu passado, mas era difícil visualizar coisas boas em meu futuro. Por mais que eu tentasse sempre me via sofrendo e sem ninguém para me fazer companhia. E se Emma acreditasse em mim? Será que ela tentaria tirar nossos bebês de mim? Era o que sempre me passava pela cabeça. Às vezes escutava sua voz falando sobre isso comigo.

"Regina, você acha que pode amar os nossos filhos? Uma pessoa que já foi chamada pela alcunha de Evil Queen nunca poderá ser uma boa mãe. Você só se ilude pensando que será uma boa mãe para essas crianças. E eu irei fazer o que for melhor para eles. Eu os tirarei e você para o bem deles. Porque um vírus pode afetar organismos. E é assim que eu te vejo. Como sendo um vírus para esses inocentes bebês."

– Eu posso amar e ser boa mãe. – eu murmurava para mim mesma. – Eu amo essas crianças com todo o meu coração e farei o que for melhor para elas. Eu quero ser uma boa mãe para essas crianças. – algumas lágrimas já invadiam meu rosto. Eu sempre ficava assim quando pensava nas possíveis possibilidades de contar tudo para Emma. E por isso que eu escondia cada vez mais a verdade comigo.

O soro até que fez um efeito sobre mim. Minhas tonturas e enjoos tinham diminuído consideravelmente e uma sensação de sono tomava conta de mim. E como não estive dormindo bem por conta de meus mal estares, dormir um pouco era mais que bem vindo. Fui despertada quando senti um barulho na maçaneta da porta e logo o receio de alguém entrar no quarto fez meu corpo se enrijecer. Era apenas a enfermeira com mais um soro para colocar em minha veia. Olhava para os lados sempre com medo de alguma pessoa me ver e espalhar para a toda cidade que a prefeita tinha sido internada.

– Dr. Whale me passou instruções e parece que após esse soro ele virá te dar alta pessoalmente. – disse a enfermeira olhando para mim. Mas, notei algo diferente nela. Seu olhar não transmitia o medo que todos sentiam de estar perto de mim, em vez disso tinha certa cumplicidade. Uma reação que eu nunca poderia imaginar receber, já que as pessoas da cidade me temiam mais do que outra coisa. Será que era por causa de minha gravidez? Eu me questionei e quando dei por mim já tinha esboçado um pequeno sorriso em sua direção.

– Obrigada! – eu respondi para ela e me surpreendi com minha voz que tinha saído mais aveludada, cada vez mais me fazendo recordar a adolescente inocente que eu havia sido um dia. Acompanhei com meu olhar a enfermeira saindo e fechando a porta logo em seguida. Será que eu poderia encontrar minha felicidade novamente?

Depois da segunda bolsa de soro terminar, Whale entrou em meu quarto para finalmente dar alta médica. Ele estava com minha ficha médica em mãos e logo assinou minha liberação. Mais uma vez ele me alertou sobre os cuidados que eu deveria tomar com minha gestação e dos riscos que ela poderia ter. Eu só queria ir para casa e tomar um banho para relaxar. Depois dessas horas que fiquei internada o meu corpo estava todo dolorido devido aos meus músculos tensionados de cada vez que eu o enrijecia ao mínimo som de alguém andando no corredor do hospital.

Alguns minutos depois eu já estava do lado de fora do hospital e logo eu estaria em minha casa. Eu nunca fui de acreditar nessas histórias de hormônios de gravidez e acabei percebendo que tinha me enganado completamente. Eu me emocionava com coisas que normalmente nem daria confiança e foi dessa maneira que eu me vi atraída para uma loja que vendia roupinhas de bebês. Eu sei que não queria que ninguém desconfiasse de minha gravidez e entrar numa loja dessas certamente levantaria muitas suspeitas. Mas, aquela pequena roupa no mostruário me atraiu como se eu fosse um metal em direção ao imã. Quando dei por mim eu já havia entrado nessa loja e me encantado com cada peça de roupa que via a minha frente.

Malditos hormônios que já aparentavam mais de minha fragilidade do que eu gostaria. Eu murmurava isso para mim cada vez que eu me deixava emocionar enquanto percorria os imensos corredores da loja com meus olhos vidrados em tudo o que o meu campo de visão conseguia captar. Só sei que me surpreendi com a diversidade de roupas que estavam por todos os lados. De repente eu senti a necessidade de comprar o primeiro presente de meus bebês. Como ainda não sabia se seriam meninas ou meninos teria que optar por algo que desse para ser usado pelos dois sexos. Não via à hora de saber o sexo de meus filhos para poder começar a montar o enxoval deles. Escolhi três roupinhas. Uma para cada vida que crescia em meu ventre. Três macacões. Verde, amarelo e bege. Não me aguentava de tanta felicidade. Assim que peguei o embrulho da loja o guardei em minha bolsa para que ninguém visse nada de suspeito. Talvez, a vida quisesse me dar uma nova chance e me agarraria a elas com todas as minhas forças.

Somente quando eu olhei para o relógio foi que fui perceber como já estava tarde. Àquelas horas dentro do hospital certamente me fizeram perder a noção do tempo e minha preocupação cresceu ainda mais quando percebi que era o dia que Henry passava comigo. Se meu filho já me odiava me esquecer de buscá-lo na escola não facilitaria minha relação com ele. Eu buscava de todas as maneiras provar para ele que eu havia mudado e queria ser a mãe que ele precisava, mas parecia cada vez mais complicado Henry ter confiança em mim novamente.

Assim que eu entrei em casa já pude notar de relance Henry olhando para mim com uma profunda indiferença. Ser tratada desta maneira por ele me machucava muito. Já não sabia mais o que fazer para mudar aquela situação. Ele parecia se afastar de mim e quanto mais eu corresse em sua direção mais distante ele ficava. Guardei minha chave e fui para mais perto dele. Quem sabe ainda conseguiria amenizar tudo o que acontecia.

– Henry... – comecei hesitante. – Desculpe-me ter me esquecido de te buscar na escola hoje. – eu teria tentado me explicar mais, porém Henry me interrompeu e em nenhum momento eu vi o garotinho que sempre corria com medo para a minha cama em dias chuvosos. Acho que ele tinha ficado em meu passado.

– Não adianta dar as suas desculpas de sempre. Eu já estou cansado delas. – ele disse dando de ombros. – Sabe que eu até já esperava uma reação dessa vinda de você.

Ver toda aquela indiferença vinda de meu próprio filho foi algo que me machucava muito. Por mais que eu tentasse ser uma mãe melhor, ele não permitia que eu mostrasse minhas mudanças. Sempre eu era a pessoa que mais me machucava.

– A única coisa que você fez certo até hoje foi em relação ao meu colégio. Em todas as reuniões você estava lá pontualmente. Nos dias que tinha que me buscar, no horário marcado você chegava para me pegar. Você era a mãe mais pontual de toda a escola e esse comprometimento era algo que me fazia gostar pelo menos um pouco de você. – ele pausou para pensar em suas próprias palavras, e eu já me esforçava para não cair no choro em sua frente. – Não é de hoje eu venho notando certo distanciamento. Eu já não via mais o seu entusiasmo. Até que hoje você não foi me pegar na escola. Não foi um pequeno atraso ou algo do tipo. Foi esquecimento.

– Henry... – tentei falar mais uma vez. – Se me der uma chance eu posso explicar tudo o que aconteceu. – cogitei em falar com ele de minha gravidez e explicar tudo o que veio ocorreu nesses últimos dias. – Eu...

– Se fosse com Emma isso não teria acontecido. – parecia que Henry hoje ia descontar em mim todas suas frustrações. Ele provavelmente me enxergava como a razão de todos os seus problemas. E talvez eu tivesse feito muita coisa errada, mas eu tinha percebido tudo o que tinha feito de ruim e tentava consertar. – Pois ela está se mostrando ser uma mãe melhor que você. Eu já devia saber de tudo. Que todo esse amor que você diz sentir por mim sempre foi parte de uma encenação. Todo esse amor não vale de nada. Pode confessar toda a verdade. Tira suas máscaras e me deixe te conhecer de verdade.

– Você não está sendo justo comigo. Como pode dizer que eu não te amo? Você é meu pequeno príncipe e o amor que sinto por você não cabe em meu coração.

– Que coração? Todo mundo está cansado de saber que seu coração está apodrecido de tanta maldade que fez. Agora me diz como um coração desses pode amar?

– Não... – eu gritei. – Eu não sou assim mais. Eu mudei.

– Pura ilusão que criou, porque quem é mal não muda. Você não merece ser chamada de mãe. Eu tenho sorte de ter Emma como minha mãe porque assim eu não corro risco de ter o mal correndo em meu sangue. Você nunca será uma boa mãe.

– Henry... – tentei argumentar com ele sem sucesso e uma sensação de tontura se fez presente em meu corpo. Fiz um esforço para não desabar ali na frente dele.

– Eu sempre soube que esse amor não se passava de uma mentira. Que provavelmente faria parte de um dos seus planos de estragar a vida de todos da cidade. É impossível qualquer pessoa amar quem já foi chamada de Evil Queen. Que tem o mal impregnado de seu corpo. Você quer que eu te ame, mas a verdade é que eu te odeio!

Não suportei escutar mais nenhumas de suas palavras e saí correndo dali para meu quarto. Meu refúgio onde me torturaria relembrando cada uma das venenosas palavras de meu filho.

Eu saí de perto de Henry antes que ele visse meu rosto ser tomado pelas minhas lágrimas. Ao entrar em meu quarto alguns soluços já saíam de minha boca. Entrei em meu banheiro e tranquei a porta. Não queria que ninguém me visse assim, principalmente Henry. Eu comecei a chorar. Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer do que lamentar tudo o que dava errado em minha vida. Quando finalmente pensei que poderia ser feliz acontece algo que me faz reavaliar de pensamentos de mais cedo.

Caí de joelhos no chão. Ignorei a dor que sentia em minhas pernas, porque certamente meu coração doía com mais intensidade. Eu só queria ser uma boa mãe, mas pelo visto eu nunca teria essa chance. Ninguém nunca me veria como uma pessoa que pode mudar. Sempre seria vista como a Evil Queen. Uma constante ameaça a vida de toda aquela cidade.

Eu chorava e não conseguia parar. Cada lágrima que caía sobre o meu rosto simbolizava uma parte sangrando de meu coração. Bambeei com a tontura que cada vez estava mais forte e comecei a enjoar. Tentei me acalmar para ver se essa sensação desaparecia, mas parecia que meu estômago se revirava cada vez mais. Mal tive tempo de chegar ao vaso sanitário e comecei a colocar tudo para fora. Um enjoo como eu nunca tive antes. Sentia uma queimação em meu peito toda vez que me esforçava e com uma sensação cada vez mais dolorosa a cada vez que vomitava.

Se eu tinha me sentido um pouco melhor depois de ter ficado internada já não me sentia mais assim. Comecei a sentir uma fraqueza que gradativamente aumentava de intensidade e as tonturas tomavam controle de meu corpo, tudo ao meu redor girava o que fazia meus enjoos piorarem. Tentei me levantar, mas novamente acabei parando no chão. Tentava chorar, mas parecia que nem forças para me lamentar eu tinha mais.

Uma nova onda de náuseas mais intensas que as primeiras. Só de pensar mais uma vez na queimação que sentiria por cada ânsia de vômito a vontade que dava era sucumbir e desistir de tudo. Acho que era alguma forma de ironia chamar isso de enjoo matinal, estava mais para tortura infernal. Eu me arrastei paro o vaso sanitário e mais uma vez esvaziei o que não tinha em meu estômago. Já não tinha mais que vomitar, saía apenas bile e quando consegui focar minha visão que fui reparar no sangue que tinha saído junto com o líquido esverdeado.

Senti medo de estar acontecendo alguma coisa. Tentei me levantar para ligar para o Dr. Whale. Com minhas mãos trêmulas eu me apoiei na pia, só que em seguida senti uma forte dor em meu ventre. Um pânico cada vez mais se apoderou de mim. Meus bebês. Só conseguia pensar no que de errado acontecia comigo. Minhas pernas fracas e as pontadas insistentes em meu estômago foram o suficiente para me fazer cair no chão.

Ali no piso gelado de meu banheiro, só que dessa vez sem conseguir me levantar, com meu corpo cada vez mais fraco e com uma dor excruciante minha respiração ofegava. Puxar oxigênio parecia a tarefa mais difícil de conseguir. E mais uma vez eu sozinha sem ninguém que pudesse me ajudar. Henry tinha razão. Eu não merecia ser mãe. Que isso tudo acontecia comigo como uma espécie de punição. Por mais que eu tentasse nunca poderia ser boa. Eu sou má. Não merecia meu final feliz. Aos poucos tudo o que sentia fora substituído por uma escuridão que me arrancou de todas as minhas dores.


End file.
